1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of computer-implemented inventions, and pertains more particularly to a system linking a driver's mobile communication device to the diagnostic system of a vehicle, with an app that displays to the driver any problems and potential problems, and optionally proposed solutions.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing vehicle diagnostic decoders at the time of the present patent application are standalone appliances that connect to a vehicle onboard diagnostics (OBD) port to decode and display the active code(s) on a small display. The codes must then be looked up in a separate manual and correlated with the specific vehicle involved to understand the nature of the code and possible remedies. Further, these conventional appliances are not intended to remain connected to the OBD port and thus cannot give pro-active warning of engine problems.
What is clearly needed in the art is a system that remains connected, and is enabled to display problems as they occur to a driver of the vehicle.